


Favorite Things

by sightlessIntuitive (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Second Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sightlessIntuitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never quite pin down what your favorite thing about him is. It’s not that you haven’t tried; it’s just that everything about him is so achingly incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Things

You find yourself examining him, and you can’t seem to bring yourself to stop. Someone as heartbreakingly perfect as him deserves to be admired like this.

You absolutely love his eyes; they seem to shine even in the dark, and you feel a flutter in your heart whenever you see them because you know how much of a privilege it is.

His lips are smooth and damp whenever they meet yours, and they always move flawlessly with his tongue and teeth.

You never tire of the way he feels against you. The burning heat of his soft, pale skin warms you from the inside out and touching him beneath you sends shivers racing up your back.

His heartbeat is strong and fast under your hand, which moves up and down with his breathing.

His hair is so soft, like ivory silk when you push it out of his face.

You lean down and listen to his breathing. He would probably lean up and kiss you if he could.

You touch his hands and move up his arm, feeling skin, metal, and then a long stretch of skin as you work your way up his arm and across his chest.

His breathing quickens as you move your hand down, tracing the sculpture of his muscles.

He jerks when you get between his legs, pushing his hips into your hand, getting impatient.

You push him back down, laughing quietly. He doesn’t respond, save for a quick glare.

You do love his voice, though you can’t hear much of it now. The tape was his idea, and not one you particularly approve of.

Slowly, teasingly, you pull down the waistband of his boxers. When you’ve completely pulled them off, you sit on your legs and admire the full length of his body.

You run a finger down the dip in his collarbone and down his stomach, and you reach the base of his dick when you suddenly stop.

He tries to say something, well, yell something, at you. You reach over and pull off the tape, in a rather considerate mood. After an initial curse at the pain, he yells at you for being such a fucking tease and why don’t you

You cut him off by grabbing his throat. He lets out a small choking sound before going silent. His blood red eyes are wide and his face is becoming startlingly red.

You decide that his face at this moment is your favorite thing about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie for my first fic. I'm not particularly proud of it but oh well.


End file.
